User talk:ExtremoMania/Archive 2
Archive Thanks a lot mate :). Tom Talk 16:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Archiving Hey Extremo, I was just wondering if you could archive my page. I would like a maximum of 20 topics per page because I noticed mine is getting long to. I don't really understand how o, but if you could do so it would be great. Feel free to do it whenever, I'm in no rush. ;) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 20:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oooh, okay. I think I get it. I'll see if it works and if not I'll just undo my edits. Thanks for your help. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 01:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks SO much. I just noticed while I was typing that last message you did it for me. Thank you so much. ::::)))))) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 01:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks heaps for doing that. I probably won't be inactive on the next year but thank you so much. As we say here "Thanks a lot for that mate" [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:00, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Kent Paul Hey Extremo. At the moment I'm on the iPad at school and I'm having trouble uploading a picture to the Kent Paul page. It's currently placed on the talk page for the article but I was wondering if you could put it into the 1992 section of the page. Thanks [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) R.E:Yusuf Amir Theme Hmmmmm, that's an interesting proposition. :). I can't remember if it's in more than one missin cutscene, but I'd say that if it is then definitely go ahead, but if it only appears in one then I probably wouldn't. But then again, it has become quite a theme for him hasn't it? See what Tom thinks. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 01:37, March 23, 2012 (UTC) My Adminship Yeah. I think I am. I'm alreadypast GTANiKo in edit count and about to pass McJeff and I definitely think I know the wiki and it's history enough to become one. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:21, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Extremo. We are rarely on GTAWiki on the same time but feel free to email me at winel11@stbedes.catholic.edu.au. Regarding your adminship question: I would probably give the user a warning and firmly but fairly tell them that that sort of activity is not liked, encouraged or to be put up with on GTAWiki. If they continue to do so then I'd give them a one week ban but I'd definitely state why on their talk page, and I'd leave their talk page open for them to reply on, but no editing of articles. On their user page I would ask them a variety of questions regarding the misdemeanor they'd committed, and try and get a reason out of them as to why they would do something like that. I know that it's not all about quantity of edits, but it is about quality of edits and that I also have. I appreciate your quiery about adminship and feel free to submit others. Talk soon mate :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 04:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi Extremo. Thanks for your support on adminship. Tom said he thinks I've been a good and consistent editor so I probably will in about 4 weeks. Don't worry if your the last patroller. You're already a VERY trusted editor and staff member of the wiki. Technically speaking I think User:Tom Reed is a patroller but he hasn't been on for ages and I don't think he will be for ages. Again, thanks for your support and feedback on adminship and feel free to email me at the address given in the last message. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) PS2 Template Hi Extremo! Nice job on creating the 'proud owner of a PS2' template. It looks great! And thanks for puting that straight onto my User page. Much appreciated! Talk soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 23:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Question about editing Hi Extremo. I just realised (but I've seen it done before) I don't know how to insert coding into a page without it becoming eg. An Infobox when I publish. For example if I wanted to write four tildes (~) without it turning into my signature how would I do so? This is the same for certain templates. Talk to you later. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 03:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oooh. I get what you mean. I won't be able to do that though because I only edit now on my iPad, and it doesn't allow visual mode, only source. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 04:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: I removed the intro video, because we already had a HD video showing all the intro. As for your idea, I'm not sure, but lets try it on onw article, and then move to others. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Extremo, please don't put the videosd in that template; it is too bright and it is also "cuts" one of the videos. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Semi-Activity Shame to see you'll be mostly inactive in a while. Your a great person to have on the wiki and a great editor. I'm really glad to be working with you. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :@:^D>[[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks heaps for your help with the admin stuff. :) But what did you mean by "Don't bother me"? [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 03:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Note about "The Other Place" We here on GTA Wikia have a page about how the other place's staff moved away from Wikia to their own host and why this site stayed behind. It's at GTA Wiki:Community split. Don't know if you saw it before or not. I wrote that page with heavy input from Gboyers, but it has a bit more information about why some people continue to use this site and the relations between the two sites. Jeff (talk| ) 03:21, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sandbox YeH! Looks like its coming along greatly. Are you going to be adding them to the Tommy Vercetti page? Coz they look awesome! much better than the messy lists we sometimes get on the pages. :P I'll have to make a sandbox as well sooner or later. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 07:46, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Due to good work on this wiki, I think you'd be a good candidate for administrator along with Russellnorthrop. So think about it and request for adminship if you feel you can help the wiki further with extra tools and responsibility. Messi1983 02:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Edit count is not really an issue when it comes to choosing admins. Yes, you should have more then 500 in my opinion, but what really matters is the quality of edits you're doing and how you're helping this wiki. Also when a B'crat messages you asking for you to think about requesting adminship, then something must be right haha. Messi1983 15:17, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::What, not mentioning me? I got offended because of that ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey extremo,please help me Correct my edit in 'johnny klebits' section, i had a difficulty in 'spacing' cuz i use ipad, its a lot harder to type than PC,thanx Re:OGG Well, all i do is opening VLC media player then Media - Convert. From that you have to find the right file to convert to vorbis. Requestion: how do you make the ogg file you uploaded play in one own window?. Maxwell123 14:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) To be honest with you i'm my self admin on the Battlefield Wiki and regular editor on the Call of Duty Wiki - we have concluded that it's better to embed youtube in audio player mainly because some users may encounter problems when playing .ogg vorbis. Youtube is standard so i recommend you make the GTA wiki upload it to the youtube channel for granting channel views, i know they might not care for that but it's just how we ended up. Or just simply embed currently youtube videos that are out there: here is one example of what i mean. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=we7lFD_CumY Maxwell123 15:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that is what i'm referring to, .ogg vorbis is for some viewers problematic in terms of that some video player codec are required. So i don't see the reason for keep uploading them to articles. Maxwell123 15:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) So your basically saying that since youtube video may load little slower then vorbis it's better to have them to supplement inbetween. I still don't find that argument so good to still prefear ogg instead of youtube. But of course it's your choise. Maxwell123 16:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Your template Yo Extremo, I can't see nothing on your personal template here - no words, no letters. You should check that. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:21, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Both -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmm, for some reasons, I see nothing. BTW, I'm editing via Mozilla Firefox. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I can see that on the Rockstar Games wiki. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I guess you are right. Too bad for all the poor people who use Mozilla (like me) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh I almost forgot, I've seen that you and Linx work together alot recently, but mind you guys to add me to some of your projects .I'm feeling a bit "deprived" here. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:45, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay :) All those edits on other wikis and personal reasons drove me out the GTA wiki, but now I'm back, and I am crazier than ever! You'll see me here alot. Cheers! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::And Extremo, why the hell did you show Linx, my _failed_ admin request. NOOOO. Lets just say I wasn't ready, if I'm not wrong I had only 800 edits during that request, and my mind was on another place. I feel that I'm ready to do that again, but I need to be %100 sure. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Soon... I need to be %100 sure and "focused". People think that adminship is so easy, they wrong. God, if people could see what I am doing everytime I'm going to the Gangstar and Red Dead Answers wikis, as the most active admin on those wikis... -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::You are a good man, Extremo, and a good friend. Your friends and family are so lucky, and must be proud that they know someone like you. I'll see you in 9 hours or a bit later. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Adminship I did see that message! I think that you should definitely think about applying. I'm going To in 2 weeks and I think you should maybe a couple after that. If you do, I'll definitely be voting yes for you. :) also this is what Ilan wrote to me, and he wants to start getting involved in our big 'wiki makeover' that you and me seem to be doing. :P I'll tell him he doesn't have to ask me, and we definitely need more help. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 20:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Heya Extremo, Congrats on making 1000 edits! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations Extremo![[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh my god, I didn't notice this since I logged in. Only this day I notice that I made over 1025 edits, I've been very busy I forgot to notice, but thanks again everyone. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) My User Page Hi Extremo. Just wondering if you coUld do me a small favour. As I'm on the iPad all the time and it can't do visual mode, can you please centre some text on my User page? It at the top of the page but below the Patroller template. It says something along the lines of 'you can find my Sandbox here'. I tried to centre it using code but i couldn't get it to work and I know your really good with wiki markup. Thanks. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 04:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for doing that mate. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 04:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Cholo Sabre It seems the Cholo Sabre's categories are broken, are you having trouble viewing them at the bottom of the page too? [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 01:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :There you go. You did it! By the way, I'm planning my ADMINSHIP application at the bottom of my sandbox. Whaddya think? [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 01:05, April 2, 2012 (UTC) My app. Oh. I will Be talking about excessive vandalism as well, and it's not finished because I'll just be adding to it until its done. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 01:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Same here bro! ;) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:40, April 2, 2012 (UTC) My request I made my request. Wish me luck :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :If you will make a request too, I'll support you 'til the end. :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I don't think there are any users here left who are good enough to become Patrollers, but maybe I'm wrong. PS Are you going to vote for me? :( -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Oh and I like your avatar image, Altair is badass. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, I really like the new way you put your userboxes. Awesome. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks mate for the congrats and the vote for 'yes' for me! That's great that you have a GTaForums account, its a great place to discuss any GTA Topics. I've started oly one thread though, in the GTA IiI section I have a thread called 'GTA III Fav Quotes'. Never really took off! Only 14 replies! Anyway, I'll talk to you today maybe. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply No there isn't. That is for B'crats only. Messi1983 06:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks :) I will do the best I can for this wiki. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For The Vote Hi Extremo! Thanks for voting for me in my application! Whe you do the same, it will definitely be a yes. You are a great editor! I'll talk to you soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Your Promotion Sure. I suppose in the end it's your choice anyway. :P I too think that Dunefolfz should apply for patrolled, and I've put that under your section on his user talk. Did I protect my pages correctly? I chose the Administrators only option and then just clicked Confirm not changing anything else. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Haha. It sure does feel good to be an admin. But I'll be even bladder at the end of the months trial. WOOHOO! [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 03:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah. I hope so. And can you read the conversation I had with User:Ericgeorge97? Coz he's brought up a topic on the TBoGT missions and I don't know how to fix it. Thanks mate. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 03:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC)